


Amber Skies

by Foolish_Beloved



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, It's an Old School Portal Fic!, Let the Fool be Happy for a Bit, Mostly Cannon Compliant, No explicit description of canonical non-binary character’s genitalia, Oral Sex, Rimming, What the Hell Happened During All those Years as Amber?, i need to know, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolish_Beloved/pseuds/Foolish_Beloved
Summary: He rounded on me suddenly, and the true anger that flared up in his eyes lit them to a deep gold. His face flushed darker with the emotion as he demanded caustically, “Then? Then what? Then I could be like you, sate myself with whoever was available merely because it was offered to me? That, I would find ‘distasteful.’ I would never use Garetha or any person that way. Unlike some we both know.” He weighted those last two words for me. He took two more steps toward his room, then rounded on me again. A terrible, bitter smile was on his face. “Wait. I see. You imagine that I have never known intimacy of that sort. That I have been ‘saving myself’ for you.” He gave a contemptuous snort. “Don’t flatter yourself, FitzChivalry. I doubt you would have been worth the wait.””— Golden Fool by Robin Hobb
Relationships: Amber/OMC
Kudos: 2





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this missing chunk of time. What did the Fool do? Let's find out . . .

Damn, it felt good to be away from that house. With the last of her boxes placed in storage and the divorce papers signed, ready to be filed by her attorney on Monday, Skye had never felt more free. _Fucking jackass_ , she thought as she considered the whole mess and its instigator. From one betrayal to the next, it just never let up once she discovered the first cracks in her marriage.

But that was over and now she finally could have some time to herself. She just wanted to get away from everything and everyone which is why her parents’ offer was so inviting. Their ‘retirement’ cabin was just sitting empty because heaven knows her parents wouldn’t retire until the day they dropped dead. So, she accepted their offer, seeking the solitude the cabin would provide her nestled as it was high in the Sierra Nevada mountains, far from the nearest town. Maybe she’d be able to write again, but at the very least she’d escape the pitying looks of her friends and all those discussions about how ‘dating is different these days’ and ‘you’re not too old to get out there and start over.’ _What fucking clichés they spouted_ , she thought.

“Who the fuck cares? I’m done with that bullshit. Maybe I’ll just become a dog lady or cat lady and that’ll be my life. Fuck people, just give me a dog that can’t live without me or at least a cat that needs me to open its food. I already got the tattoo they suggested for a fresh start. Such a joke.” Sighing, Skye stopped to sit for a moment on a fallen log and to take off her oversized pack.

That was the main problem with the cabin, you had to pack everything in the last couple of miles. Just like the retirement, the final bit of road to the cabin had been delayed. You needed a four-wheeler, which her dad forgot to leave for her when he dropped off the last big load of stuff at the cabin, or you had to hike it in. Luckily, she didn’t have too much to carry. Some clothes, a few things she knew her parents forgot she wanted, a few important personal items, a few extras they said they crammed in, and her guitar strapped on too. It was too much for a long hike, but okay for this shorter trek and she knew she could stop as often as she wanted since it was still early morning.

“Alright. Let’s do this thing,” Skye breathed as she heaved herself off the log. “It’s got to be about half way. So, maybe brunch at the cabin?” Shrugging the pack back on, Skye paused when she heard the sharp explosion of a branch breaking through the quiet woods.

“Shit! What was that? Just a deer, Skye, just a deer. They can be loud sometimes.” _Yeah, when they are running from a predator,_ Skye thought to herself. “Shut up, brain. You are not helping here.”

She stood for a moment, but heard nothing else. With a deep breath, she started back on the trail, still uneasy about what caused that noise. After a few minutes of uneventful hiking, she shook her head. “Stop being so jumpy, there’s nothing . . .”

Suddenly, she heard something that shook her to her core. High above her head, in a Ponderosa pine right beside her, a bear cub was calling for its mama. Whether it was hungry or scared of her presence wouldn’t much matter if that was the mother she heard before.

“Hey bear. Hey bear,” she called not wanting to startle it or its mother anymore than they already were. Behind her, she heard a low growl and then the bear call to its cub. “Too late,” Skye whispered.

“Don’t run. Look big. And talk to the bear.” Skye loudly repeated the directions for dealing with bears her dad had reminded her of just last night. “Go to high ground. Shit, is there something higher? Hey, bear, I’m going to go over to those rocks away from your baby. Hey, bear don’t hurt me.”

As she slowly backed toward the jumbled pile of boulders, the bear followed, roaring its displeasure with her. Risking a backwards look, Skye saw what she took to be a narrow, but deep, opening in the pile. _Probably a space between the boulders created when they fell from further up the mountain_ , she thought.

“Okay, bear, I’m just going to squeeze in that little opening so you can’t get me, wait a bit, and maybe you and your baby can clear out then, alright? I hope this works. Hey, bear, whatcha doing?”

The bear, clearly done with Skye and her proximity to the cub, moved from a slow shuffle to a fast-paced lope toward her.

“FUCK.” Skye gave up all pretense to calm and bolted for the dark hole between the boulders. Scrambling over the rocks, throwing herself toward the opening, she realized that her eyes had deceived her. There was no opening, only a strange black rock lined with silver. No safety awaited. Skye’s fist smashed the rock in frustration just as the bear’s claws raked her leg.

She screamed once as the claws ripped her flesh and once again with even more urgency as her fist disappeared into the strange rock. And then, nothing.

***

Laying on her side, Skye fumbled with the straps of her pack, levering it off her back and shoving it to the side. No longer morning, the stars twinkled in the night sky. She’d been out a long time, but at least she wasn’t bear food. Feeling the throbbing in her wounded leg, she reached for it, but stopped as she really noticed the stars. While she was no expert in astronomy, things looked . . . off. She searched the sky for the constellations she remembered from her days long ago in Scouts: the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Orion’s Belt. Constellations she’d found any number of times on those nights when she’d been making the cabin habitable. Gone. None of them were there.

Panic gripped her. What was going on? Where the hell was she? She tried to rise so she could better survey her surroundings, but pain shot through her leg and she felt the blood start flowing from her wound. She stayed on the ground, twisted half on her side and half on her back, staring at the unfamiliar sky.

“Ah, there you are,” a feminine voice floated toward Skye. The words were familiar, but the accent was strange. It almost seemed as if the voice were speaking a much older version of English. It was understandable, but confusing if she didn’t focus.

Skye turned toward the voice, “Help me! There was a bear. I’m injured.”

“Shhhh, I’m here. I’ll see to your leg.”

“Thank you. But . . . how did you know it was my leg?”

Skye looked up at the slender figure now standing over her. Even in the dark, Skye could see golden eyes looking down at her. Eyes more like an animal’s than a human’s.

“Oh, fuck me.” And once again Skye fainted away.

***

Things were not going exactly as her dreams had suggested. But, when did they ever? She didn’t quite understand what the stranger had muttered before fainting, but it didn’t sound welcoming at all.

“Foolish to think the stranger would be,” Amber sighed as a wry smile played across her lips. At least they were somewhat understandable even with that odd accent. And she was able to accurately time the stranger’s arrival. Who knew where they would’ve ended up at if she’d been even a day later, especially with that injured leg.

Her dreams had foretold of the coming of someone who could be used as a Catalyst. Different than Fitz, and even different from the nine-fingered slave boy she still searched for, this Catalyst was so simply because they were out of time and out of place. Everything they touched would be changed because they shouldn’t be here. And, oh, how she saw that was the case. Even unconscious, this strange foreign Catalyst glowed with possibilities, even more than Fitz. It was glorious. Amber hungered for the futures she saw in the stranger.

It was almost too much, too many branches, too much potential for change. Nonetheless, Amber intended to harness this Catalyst and find the nine-finger slave boy she knew she needed to discover. But this time she’d be careful. The unrequited love the Fool had for Fitz was something Amber intended to avoid with this one. It was easy to see how a White Prophet could fall in love with their Catalyst. The change they could work together. It was intoxicating. It was . . . delicious. _Maybe that’s why so many of those relationships were marred by hatred,_ she thought _, just too much passion and so easily could passion twist into something else._

“I steel my heart to you. No matter what. I promise myself this time not to fall in love.” With that, Amber picked up the foreigner and carried her, yes, it was a female, away from the skill-pillar. “You must have some aptitude for the Skill, so we best stay away from it for now.”

Amber carried the foreigner to the Stone Garden, back to something she was familiar with, Girl-on-a-Dragon. Returned after the stone dragons’ battles with the Red Ship raiders, Girl-on-a-Dragon rested peacefully and served as a nice windbreak for the fire.

“Okay, let’s have a look at that leg.” And with that Amber began to examine her Catalyst’s injuries.

***

The next few days passed in a daze for Skye. Feverish and in pain, she passed in and out of consciousness. But every time she awoke the stranger with the golden eyes was there, caring for her, feeding her, asking her questions even when it seemed to Skye that the stranger was ill herself.

“Who are you?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“What is your name? What do they call you?”

“Skye. They call me Skye.”

“Sky?”

“No, S-K-Y-E. With an E.”

“Interesting. You may call me Amber.”

“Huh, that makes sense.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, because you kinda are amber-looking with that golden skin and those eyes. Are you a woman? Or are you a man? You look sort of androgynous, you know, like that one great actor in all those arty movies. And Amber could be anyone’s name, right? Oh, who am I kidding? Who cares, you’re beautiful, Amber. Did you know that? That golden skin, and so nicely set off with your green dress. Shoot, I’m sorry for asking if you’re a man or woman, it was really rude of me. And I shouldn’t have said you were beautiful. Who says that to a stranger? Thank you for taking care of me. Do you always wear those gloves? Did you give me a bath? Oh shit, did you see me naked? I think you owe me a kiss if you did.”

Amber cocked an eyebrow at her babbling Catalyst. Skye, Skye was her name she said. She was definitely in trouble with this one, in much more trouble than with Fitz. She shook her head slightly, to go from Fitz who was too worried about what was between the Fool’s legs to admit his love to this one who seemed not to care one whit about what was between Amber’s. It was a little disconcerting. But maybe. _No, put it aside, Amber_ , she thought.

“Why do you have golden eyes? Are you human? Are there humans here? Where the fuck am I? When is it? Why do you sound so old fashioned and funny?” Panic gripped Skye and all the questions she feared the answers to rolled out of her along with all those things she was too ill to stop herself from saying.

“Am I actually dead? Did the bear eat me and this is some sort of strange afterlife? Is this heaven? Is this hell? Will my parents think I’m dead? Will they find my body? Can I ever see them again?”

“Shhhh, shhhh, be still.” Amber pressed a wet cloth to Skye’s forehead, trying to sooth the increasingly hysterical Catalyst. “Breathe. Breathe. You’re thrashing about too much. I’m afraid you’ll tear your leg open again.” Amber’s calm was infectious and the gentle strokes of the damp cloth finally soothed her enough to sleep.

“I steel my heart. By Sa, I steel my heart . . .What’s a ‘movie’?” was the last thing Skye thought she heard before sleep took her.

***

Slowly the fever passed and Skye’s wound began to truly heal. Bit by bit she explored the Stone Garden and the resident dragons, strengthening her wounded leg. And bit by bit Amber explained the new world she found herself in.

“What is this place?”

“It’s the resting place for the dragons you see here.”

“So, it’s a sculpture garden? But, those are usually in cities so people can visit, have a picnic, hang out and stuff. It seems like we’re a long way from anyone.”

“No, you’ve not seen the truth of it yet. It is a resting place until the dragons are called by the Six Dutchies to fly again.”

“Wait, you mean to tell me these dragons can fly?”

“Yes, I’ve seen them fly. I’ve even rode one,” and with that Amber fondly rubbed Girl-on-a-Dragon’s side.

“I’m sorry, but that is some bullshit.”

“I keep telling you, Skye, that I’ll never lie to you. Why you insist on saying that rude phrase whenever you choose not to believe me, I do not understand. And why do you preface it with ‘I’m sorry’ when you clearly are not sorry?” Amber pushed away from the dragon and stalked off toward the stream that ran through the garden.

 _Maybe because it sounds like some bullshit_ , Skye thought. But not out loud, she knew enough of Amber’s temperament to not push her luck. If she pushed too much all she’d get is a cryptic look with an arched brow from Amber and then silence, so much silence. Good lord, that woman could be silent for so long when she was pissed off. And all Skye really wanted to do was hear Amber’s voice, so she kept her thoughts to herself about the dragons.

***

After a dinner of trout, of course, Amber’s time away had been spent productively, unlike her own. Skye tentatively asked, “Could we talk a little more? I have more questions.”

With a sigh, Amber nodded her head. _How long before Skye makes a mess of it again_ , she thought. It seemed like she wouldn’t have to worry too much about steeling her heart against this one.

“Amber, I’m sorry I’ve been rude. I don’t mean to be. It’s just everything you’re telling me seems like a fairy tale.”

“Fairy tale?”

“Yes, do you have those here?” Amber, gave a small shrug and gestured for Skye to continue. Again, the Catalyst surprised her. Not as bullheaded as she thought she might be. “Fairy tales are stories of magic, of fantasy, of make believe.”

“Magic is make believe?” Amber questioned with more than a little sneer in her voice.

“Yes, in my world it is. This Skill and Wit you have described, we have nothing like those. And no dragons or talking ships or White Prophets and Catalysts either. We do have lots of things you might see as magic if you came to my world, airplanes, computers, phones, but that’s all science. That’s the world I’m from, a world of science not magic. It’s hard for me when you talk of magical things. It’s hard for me to . . . to believe.”

“Tell me more of your science world, so I might better understand you. Better explain my world to you,” Amber urged, her curiosity erasing her lingering anger.

“Well, it’s actually kind of lonely. You can sit in your room and talk to people thousands of miles away, but never touch them, never feel their physical presence. You can buy anything you want and have it delivered to your door without ever even seeing the delivery person. People use that technology to find people just like them and while that sounds good, it can be bad when they are full of hate. They just fuel each other in that hate.”

“Most of us no longer have to farm or hunt or really do much that’s physical. We just go to a store and buy the food we need that others grew or cooked. We can even have it delivered to us too. We typically work by sitting at a desk and dealing with other people. We have a lot of leisure time, but mostly we just sit around and watch stories, we don’t create things with our time.”

“Oh, and I almost forgot we have so many ways of killing each other, not just one or two people, but hundreds, thousands at one time. And once in a while someone kills a lot of people and we wring our hands and say ‘never again,’ until it happens once more and the cycle starts over.”

“And what of love?”

“Well, you can order that too. At least the sex part.”

Amber sat shocked to silence by Skye’s description. What she described sounded too much like a world where their White Prophets had failed.

“I know it sounds bad. But, it’s my world and this one is so different, it’s hard for me.” Skye hung her head, sorry to have seemingly hurt Amber with her description. She saw the tears in her eyes and the look Amber gave her, well, Skye wasn’t sure if Amber was afraid of her or afraid for her.

Amber reached for her Catalyst’s hand and they sat in the dark, taking small comfort in each other, each lost in her own thoughts until it was time to sleep.


	2. Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have to leave the Stone Garden, don't we?

_Finally, we’re out of here!_ Skye thought, pleased to leave the Stone Garden and finally see a little more of the fantastical world Amber said was out there.

“First, we will stop in the Mountain Kingdom. I have a friend I’d like to see there . . .”

“You have a friend?” Skye teased.

With a roll of her eyes, Amber continued, “From there, we’ll travel to the coast, maybe to Shoaks, and book passage on a ship. I’d like to sail to Chalced, but since we’re both women, that’s not a good idea right now. Maybe later.”

“What, you mean we can go later when we’re both not women?” Skye got an even bigger eye roll this time and a small smile, much to her delight.

 _A Catalyst with more than a little bit of a sharp tongue and one that sees with more vision than she realizes._ Amber thought again she needed to steel her heart against Skye. “Since we can’t go to Chalced yet, I think Jamaillia would be the next best place to go, perhaps with a stop in Bingtown along the way.”

Skye adjusted her pack, not as heavy as on that fateful day she hiked to the cabin, but still more than she was used to carrying with her recently healed leg. “Do you need me to carry more? I’m stronger than I look,” Amber said with a worried glance, noticing Skye’s discomfort.

“Maybe you could take my guitar for awhile?”

“Yes, but which thing is that?”

“Ummm, the thing in the guitar case?”

“Skye.”

“Seriously, you don’t have guitars here? What do you do for music?”

 _By Sa’s balls, was this one a minstrel on top of everything else?_ Amber wondered. While not normally fond of minstrels, too much lying in those songs she thought, Starling Birdsong had most definitely sealed Amber’s distaste for the breed. “Well, we have minstrels.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of those. They sing something like poetry of people’s heroic deeds and play a harp.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s an accurate summation. Do you have those in your world?”

“Yeah, no or, well, I should say we haven’t for hundreds of years. We have something different, but similar in a way. I’ll play you a song or two when we camp tonight and you can tell me how it’s different from the songs your minstrels sing.”

“I look forward to your entertainment this evening,” Amber said with a slight grimace.

“Thought you said you’d never lie to me,” Skye replied with a shout of laughter.

“By, Sa!” Amber laughed in return.

***

After dinner, Amber reminded Skye of her promise. “You said you’d play something from your world on your guitar, so it will be my pleasure to be the first from my world to hear it.”

“Okay,” Skye nervously strummed the guitar. “What sort of song do you want to hear?”

“Play something that tells me a bit about your world, your past life.”

“Hmmm, I think I know one. I used to play it for . . . for someone I knew. Maybe you’ll like it too?” Skye began to play an old pop song, but one with more heart than the typical top forty hit. One she used to play for her now-ex when they were first dating.

The longing, the sadness in that song brought Amber to tears. She couldn’t quite catch all the words. The speed of the song and Skye’s accent made it hard for even her to follow along, but the emotion of the song was clear. And Skye wasn’t singing about someone else, like the typical minstrel’s song. She was singing about herself or at least that was how the song was written.

Skye played the final notes and sat there nervously, not quite able to see Amber fully in the firelight. “So, what did you think?”

“It was beautiful,” Amber breathed. “I couldn’t quite follow along with all the words though.”

“Well, it was about loving someone and being afraid they don’t love you back. Telling them how much you love them. Waiting for them to let you know they love you too. ”

“Oh,” Amber sniffed, wiping away tears.

“Yeah, a universal fear, I guess,” Skye stared through the fire at Amber trying to see her a little better.

“Yes,” Amber responded, but added nothing else.

“Do you want to hear another? Maybe something a little happier?”

“That sounds like a fine idea.”

Skye played several songs that evening, long past when they usually slept. Most Amber enjoyed, although Skye had to explain the concepts of cars and phones to make many of them make sense. But, when it came to some songs of more recent vintage, Amber seemed offended.

“That is the most swearing I’ve ever heard in my life!”

“Yeah, but was it any good?”

“I’m a lady.” Amber carefully said, pursing her lips in annoyance.

“Since when?” Skye snickered.

“Be careful not to go too far, Skye.”

“Alright, alright, I surrender.” Skye laughed, throwing her arms up.

***

The Mountain Kingdom seemed like a bust to Skye. Amber barely let her leave the cabin as visitor after visitor came to see the White Prophet. Although it was clear to Skye that some expected to see a different Catalyst. Too many seemed surprised by her presence with the White Prophet.

Skye was also less than pleased with the robes Amber got for both of them to wear. Amber set aside the fine silk dresses that mostly comprised her wardrobe in favor of the much more rugged robes. She expected Skye also to give up the hiking shorts and t-shirts she’d been wearing.

“Why can’t I wear my own clothes?”

An exasperated Amber was tired of this argument, “I’ve explained more than once that your clothes mark you as more than foreign. The fabrics, the fasteners, the style, they just can’t be explained here.”

“But, I’m just not a robe person!”

“Well, at least this is a new argument. We can get you something more to your taste when we leave.”

“Promise?”

Amber sighed. _Perhaps stubbornness was intrinsic to all Catalysts?_ “Of course.”

***

The trek from the mountains to the coast was long and tiring. Amber had gotten them horses in the Mountain Kingdom, but Skye was a poor rider at best, so the going was much slower than Amber wished. Skye knew Amber was annoyed with her, but why the hell would she think she could ride a horse? She’d explained cars to her, but maybe she’d done so poorly. Thank god Amber had gotten her a tame one because the horse Amber rode scared her more than a little.

And god was Skye tired of fish. But Amber seemed not to hunt and Skye wasn’t sure how nor did she have the tools to do so.

“Can we stay in like a hotel or something?”

“A what?”

“God, what is your word for it? I just know you have them . . . inn, that’s it! Can we stay at an inn? I want to eat something other than fish and I want a hot bath. Damn, what I wouldn’t do for a bath.”

“And with whose coin are we going to pay for this inn you speak of? Although a bath sounds nice.”

“Well, if I remember my historical novels, can’t I play music for their customers and they’ll pay me in room and board? Damn, when did my life become an Outlander novel?”

“I have no recall of this ‘Outlander’ of which you speak, but your idea is a good one. Also, best to see how people react to you before we sail.”

“What do you mean, how people will react to me?”

“Skye, don’t you realize from our time in the Mountain Kingdom that people find you a little, well, different?”

“No, I thought they were just expecting someone else.”

Amber breath caught in her throat, “Who?”

“They didn’t say, but they seemed surprised.” Skye paused a moment, considering Amber’s words. “Do you find me strange, Amber?”

“Yes, no, well, no more than myself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m afraid that I’ve often been found by others to be strange, foolish even.”

“Hmmm, you seem to be anything other than a fool to me.”

“That’s one opinion,” she laughed, “Now, let’s find that inn, what say you? Besides, I have plenty of coin if your songs are not judged worthy of a room.”

“No faith, Amber, no faith.” And it was Skye’s turn to arch her brow and smirk at Amber.

_Steel my heart._

***

It was the next evening when they finally found an inn that Amber deemed acceptable. Two she had passed by with a shake of her head and a quick spur to her horse when Skye asked if they could stay.

Amber left Skye with the horses while she spoke with the innkeeper, Skye guessed. She eyed Amber’s spirited gelding and scooted a little closer to her own docile mare.

“You’re in luck,” Amber said as she returned. “Their usual entertainment is traveling and they are happy to give you a try even though you have no name for yourself. Do well and perhaps this is where the story of your songs can begin, Do poorly and we might have to make a run for it.”

“What, what are you talking about?” Skye practically shouted.

Amber took the reins with a chuckle. “Oh, Skye, sometimes it’s too easy.”

And it was Skye’s turn to give Amber a long stare while examining her crooked little smile. _Oh, bitch, don’t even_ , Skye thought.

“Go in and see about getting yourself something to eat. I told them you’d be right in. They want you playing soon. I’ll make sure the horses are seen to properly.”

With a gulp, Skye grabbed her guitar case off her mare and slipped into the inn. A short stocky woman met her just inside the door. The innkeeper’s wife? Or maybe the innkeeper? Skye wasn’t sure.

“Ah, there you are. Lady Amber told us you’d be right in. Glad to see you’re at least prompt. She already told us what you’d be wanting, I’ll get you an ale and the food will be out in a moment. Take a seat anywhere.”

Skye took a seat in the corner, where she could see the door. She looked over the small crowd. She didn’t seem too different, she thought. Amber had bought her leather trousers, high leather riding boots, and linen shirts that seemed acceptable for both men and women when they left the Mountain Kingdom. It seemed she was dressed sort of middle class, not too cheaply, but not in the expensive fabrics Amber, make that Lady Amber, wore.

_I wonder what she told them? That I’m her new, foreign minstrel with unusual songs that she wants to test out on a live audience? Probably. I think I’m going to be sick. Just nerves, just nerves, calm down Skye! You’ve done this hundreds of times. They won’t actually chase us with pitchforks if they don’t like it, I’m sure._

With a thud her ale arrived. “And here’s the wine Lady Amber ordered.” The innkeeper placed the wine on the table with much more finesse than her ale. And right on time as Amber slipped in across the table from Skye.

“Am I going to like this ale?”

Amber delicately shrugged a shoulder, “I don’t know. How well do you hold your liquor?”

“Well, this is going to be a pleasure, I’m sure. I’m going to get hammered, aren’t I.”

“‘Hammered’?” Amber asked with a small smile and cock of her head.

“Think really, really drunk.”

“Probably.” And they both laughed.

***

With enough food in her belly to somewhat combat the ale, and an annoyed innkeeper waiting for the evening’s entertainment to start, Skye tuned her guitar a bit. _My god, that ale was strong. Next time, she has to get me the wine. It can’t be worse._

She mentally ran through her repertoire, wondering what this crowd would like best. Probably county, they were in the middle of nowhere, the sort of place that Skye guessed liked country music. Maybe some country pop, perhaps? The sort of songs some of the young preteens she taught guitar loved. Amber nervously gestured for her to start while the crowd looked quizzically at her guitar. And with that, she began.

While not every song was a hit, most of them were. After all, aren’t most songs about your cheating, no good lover, lost love, found love, and, well, to be blunt about it, songs about fucking, universal? It seemed so to Skye. And if they didn’t get all the words or if some of the references were foreign to them, it was sort of like listening to a song in a language you didn’t speak, it could still be a good jam. And that’s what Skye gave them.

She played and played. The ale flowed and more than a few coins made their way into her guitar case. When she took short breaks to stretch and drink more of that ale, men and women pushed their way through the increasingly large crowd to talk to her. To flirt. _Everyone loves a rock star_ , Skye mused.

Amber sat there and listened too, for a while. But, Skye noticed her speaking to the innkeeper and the woman gesturing upstairs. Moments later, Amber was gone. _She must be tired_ , Skye thought as she launched into another song and then another ale. She hadn’t noticed the look on Amber’s face during the breaks. Each person who approached Skye made Amber’s face a little stonier until she looked as if she could’ve been carved from granite.

And that was why she hated Starling. _A degenerate flirt, who’d fuck anyone_ , Amber stormed to herself as she stretched out in the bathtub. But, was it Starling who filled her mind or Skye? She could still hear the raucous music even in her room. _Damn her_ , she thought as she tried to relax in the tub.

Skye knew how to end the evening, playing slower, mellower songs. Songs that entreated the crowd to go home, go to sleep. You’ve spent all your money, now go home so you can wake up tomorrow to earn more, so you can start the cycle all over again.

As the crowd thinned, Skye finished. The innkeeper rushed over to thank her, to thank Lady Amber for allowing her to play. _Allowing! What. The. Fuck._ The innkeeper said more hot water for her own bath had already been brought up and explained what room she and Lady Amber were in. Skye wasn’t expecting that, although it made sense. This little inn only had a few rooms and most people in this world seemed to have less expectation of privacy than she, and Amber, did. With a nod of her head, Skye started up the stairs.

“Minstrel. Hold, minstrel, a word please,” a gruff voice echoed behind her on the stairs.

“Yes,” she turned to face the man, who she assumed was a fan.

“I liked your songs. I’d like you to come sing a few more for me.”

“No, I’m tired. And I’m all sung out tonight. Good evening, sir.”

“You don’t understand,” the man said as he grabbed her arm.

“Oh, I’m afraid I understand all too well. And I’m not interested in the least.” And with a quick twist, she escaped his arm and took the last few steps to her door two at a time to separate herself a little more.

“Wait!” He roared, but drunkenly stumbled on the stairs where Skye had been nimble. With his stumble giving her even more time, Skye flung open the door to her room, quickly shutting it. She leaned back against the door, chin on her chest, sighing with relief.

“One of your admirers?” Amber asked with a bitter smile.

“I guess that’s one way to describe him.”

“So, are you planning to stay the night here? Or with him? Or with one of the other young men? Or maybe with one of the women I saw fawning all over you?” Amber could hardly believe how bitter she sounded to her own ears. _Steel your heart, steel your heart_.

“Well, if it’s okay, I just want to take a bath and sleep here. Is that okay with you?” Skye noticed the room only had one bed, “I can sleep on the floor if you’d like.”

Mollified by her own behavior, Amber nodded. “Yes, please bathe. And, don’t be silly, you can sleep in the bed.”

***

Always an early riser, Amber awoke to a conundrum. More specifically, she woke to Skye wrapped around her. Skye was facing her in the bed. Her arm was thrown over Amber’s back while her head nestled just under Amber’s chin. One of her legs was carefully wedged between Amber’s. And she managed this all while being sound asleep.

Amber wasn’t quite sure how to extricate herself without waking Skye. She sighed, considering her current situation. She looked down at Skye. “So beautiful,” she breathed. She seemed oblivious of her beauty too, just like Fitz had been before Regal had his beautiful face destroyed. _Self-deprecating, maybe that too was a trait of all Catalysts,_ she wondered. Amber carefully brushed a strand of Skye’s hair off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear, tensing for a reaction. Sensing none, Amber further risked running her hand down Skye’s side before gently placing it on her hip and then sliding it down to the small of her back.

“Well, a bit more sleep wouldn’t hurt,” she whispered.

And she closed her eyes, reveling in the heat of Skye’s body so different from her own.

***

The light peeking through the small window woke Skye an hour or two later.

Amber was wrapped around her. Or was she wrapped around Amber? As soon as she moved, she found Amber’s strange golden eyes staring at her.

Skye gently slid away. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean anything. It’s just you’re so cool and I’m a hot sleeper. And I’m used to sleeping with someone. You know how that is, you just sort of forget how to stay on your side of the bed.” _Strange, she doesn’t smell at all, I hadn’t noticed that before._

“No, I really don’t ‘know how it is,’” Amber replied. Skye flinched a bit at her tone. “You’re used to sleeping with someone?”

“Yes, I was married, but . . . that’s long over.”

“I see. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m tired of everyone being sorry for me. Be glad. Be angry. Be anything. Just don’t be sorry.”

“Ah, well then, I’ll be happy for you that it’s over.”

“Thanks.” Skye wondered about that response. Amber really did seem happy. _Maybe? No, it couldn’t be. She’s just happy her Catalyst is free of any entanglements. Not happy her Catalyst is free for . . . more personal reasons. She’s just being polite._

***

The next few days passed much like the prior days. Too much riding for Skye, and for her saddlesore ass, but too slow going for Amber’s liking. As they rode, they talked. Amber tried to explain this new world to Skye as they rode and in the evenings before they slept around the campfire.

“So, when you’re not White Propheting, you’re a woodcarver?”

Amber arched an eyebrow, “White Propheting? Hmmm . . .Yes, I’m sometimes a woodcarver.”

“So, are you any good?” Skye didn’t think it was actually possible for Amber to arch her brow any further. But it was.

“You’ve watched me. Seen what I create. What do you think?”

“No, no, it’s great. But, you said you had that magic on your hand, right? The Skill? And you wear your gloves to protect yourself? Or protect others? I’m not really sure which. So, are you good without the magic? Or are you only good because of the magic, the Skill?” Skye slapped her thigh in frustration, “I’m not asking it right. Does the magic enhance your abilities or does it create them? If you didn’t have the Skill on your fingers would you just be a mediocre carver? Or did take you from good . . .” Amber continued to stare. “. . . Um, I mean, did it take you from great to the very best?”

“Now, that’s an excellent question.”

They rode in silence for a minute or two. “So, are you going to answer it?”

“Why don’t you ponder your question and let me know what you think? It’s a good task for you.” They rode in silence for several more moments. “What did you do before?”

“Before being unwillingly flung into this world? Oh, a little of this and a little of that. I wrote music. I also played with a few bands here and there. But teaching is what took up most of my time. I taught music, private lessons to kids usually, but I also picked up classes here and there at some of the local universities. I was lucky though, my former spouse paid most of the bills.”

“Universities?”

“Places of learning for people, well, people who are around your age. You know, eighteen to early twenties.”

At the listing of the ages, Amber tossed back her head, laughing so hard her spirited gelding startled. “Oh, Skye, you flatter me! I’m certainly no twenty year-old. I’m far older than you, in fact.”

Skye just nodded, smiling at Amber’s laughter. _Lord, she doesn’t look a day over seventeen or eighteen. Maybe magic’s good for something? It’s not like I’ve actually seen any yet. So far this place seems more like the Middle Ages than Lord of the Rings._


	3. To Jamaillia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boats apparently suck.

The ocean voyage was the most terrible experience of Skye’s life so far. The closest thing to a ship she’d ever been on was when she and her friends would go on occasional float trips on the river, events filled with more liquor than seamanship. The rough seas were tough on the new sailor. Amber, well, of course, she had no difficulties.

“How many more days of this? I don’t think I can take much more.”

“You should soon get your sea legs. Once you do, you’ll see it’s really been a quite pleasant voyage so far.”

“Dude. How. Much. Longer.”

“Skye, you know I really don’t like that word. Plus, the sailors have heard you say it to me so often, they’ve taken to calling me that, that . . .word, as if it’s some sort of honorific.”

As she vomited once more over the side of the ship from her out of the way place in the stern, Skye gave a little silent chuckle, “Okay, dude, I mean, Lady Amber, I’ll be sure to stop just as soon as I have my so-called sea legs.”

***

Amber was right, unfortunately. _Damn, did she always have to be right?_ Skye wondered. A few more days had given her her sea legs and the voyage became increasingly pleasant. On the other hand, sharing a cabin with Amber was more uncomfortable each day. Amber wanted her privacy, but so did Skye. Skye had taken to sleeping on the floor while she was seasick rather than in the small bed. Amber seemed grateful for that at first, but Skye wasn’t sure if Amber liked the fact she never asked to share the bed once her seasickness abated.

Skye also kept noticing Amber staring at her. _I’m just noticing her staring, not staring at her myself. Nope, no way._ Not that Amber ever blatantly did it, so Skye could ask her to stop. Instead, Skye would notice it out of the corner of her eye, but by the time she’d turn to say something, Amber would’ve turned away or even vanished completely.

 _What is wrong with that woman? She’s acting stranger each day,_ Skye thought. “So, Bingtown? What are we doing there?”

“Changing vessels. This one isn’t traveling to Jamaillia, so we’ll hopefully be able to book passage in Bingtown on a liveship sailing there.”

“One of the so-called talking ships?”

“Not so-called. Best be careful with your tongue when we sail.” Amber watched Skye’s reaction to her warning without turning her head lest she notice that she was being observed. She continued to watch as Skye spoke to one of the sailors, asking about his task. _So curious._ Every day Skye seemed to grow a little more comfortable with her new world, a little less dependent on Amber. _What will it mean when she realizes she doesn’t need me anymore? Will she still be willing to serve as my Catalyst? Or will she leave me? I know how to push away quite well, too well, likely. But, how best can I draw her closer?_

“Lady Amber! Look what I just learned,” Skye beamed at her.

“Oh yes, very fine. Very fine indeed.”

***

Skye waited on the docks as Amber negotiated their passage to Jamaillia on the liveship Winsome. Apparently it, or was it a he, Skye wasn’t sure, only liked to sail south in warmer waters, and so offered regular passage to Jamaillia. The idea that a ship could like something seemed ridiculous to Skye.

“It’s a damn boat with a fancy figurehead. That’s it,” she muttered.

Bingtown reminded Skye of the port towns she’d visited before. Bustling, with ships being unloaded and loaded all along the docks. Not that much different than home, but on a much smaller scale. Even the basic principles seemed to be the same to Skye’s untrained eye. Standing at the dock, she was bombarded with new accents and even a few new languages she’d not heard before. Everyone previously had spoken what she’d since learned was the common tongue, a version of English she luckily could speak too.

“Well, we sail in the morning, so let’s find a room in one of the better inns and we can explore for the rest of the day. Is that acceptable?”

Skye nodded in agreement, curious about what this little town had to offer someone like her. At least it gave them some time to relax. They’d been traveling non-stop for weeks.

***

They had lunch in what seemed to Skye to be a small coffee shop. The coffee was good, but strong. Skye was used to having her coffee with the ubiquitous flavored syrups that most coffee houses served when she felt like a treat, something they’d clearly not heard of in this world. They’d seemed flabbergasted when she’d asked. But she’d spent a good part of lunch recalling her college days as a barista as the owners bombarded her with questions.

As for Amber, she was shocked that Skye had heard of coffee let alone liked it. The look on her face was strange too as she watched Skye answer all the questions the owners threw at her. She looked thoughtful, but also a little wistful with a touch of the pleased look you sometimes see on the face of a parent of a particularly promising young athlete. Watching all those emotions at the same time was a little disconcerting, but Skye’s answers did get them a free lunch.

“Do you realize what you did there?” Amber asked as they strode away from the coffee shop. “Once they determine how to successfully replicate all you described, their struggling shop will drive many others out of business. Those drinks will be wildly popular, especially if they are able to purchase ice in the quantities you described.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Skye, we’ve talked about who I am. Who you are.”

“But, what you described is just what you hope for them. If it happened, it would just be coincidence.”

“Hmmm, coincidence? I weave my tapestry with coincidence upon coincidence, always with a particular end in mind. Taken together it is destiny, not coincidence.” Skye let that pass without a response. What could she possibly say in return? “Come Skye, let’s explore Rain Wild Street. I’m curious what you make of the treasures there.”

***

Indeed there were treasures in the shops there. Treasures that reminded Skye of the technology of her own world. “These are ancient treasures?” Skye asked the heavily veiled woman who appeared to be running the shop as Amber stepped away from her, further into the recesses of the store.

“Yes, from the Elderlings. An ancient race, long departed.”

“Hmmm, do you know how they work?”

“Of course!” Skye waited for the woman to say more. “Magic!”

“But, could you replicate this?” Skye asked as she gestured toward the closest artifact on display.

“No, child. I’m a Rainwilder, not an Elderling.”

“It just seems . . .I feel I’ve seen things just like these.”

“Where child?” the interest of the Rain Wild woman was palpable.

Amber popped into Skye’s field of view, behind the veiled woman, with a distressed look on her face. “Oh, where I grew up. It’s a world away. Or at least it seems like it is.” Skye could almost feel Amber’s relief and noted her small nod and smile of approval.

“Ah, well, then, it only makes sense that Elderling goods would be widely traded. Some must have ended up in your homeland, ‘half a world away,’ as you said.”

“Actually, I said a world away.”

“Come Skye, we haven’t all day! Lovely selection, I’ll be sure to return the next time I’m in Bingtown,” Amber told the woman as she firmly guided Skye out of the store and into Rain Wild Street. “What were you doing in there Skye? You tread a dangerous line and I’m not even sure you understood it actually was dangerous. But luckily you were able to steer the conversation away from those rocks.”

“I’m not a child, Amber. I knew she was too . . . too interested in where it was I’d seen them. But, Amber, those Elderling ‘treasures,’ they did remind me so much of technology from my home. It’s as if I dropped a piece of technology from my world in the middle of the street here. You’d all think it was Elderling magic when I actually bought it at a store. It makes me wonder. Am I actually in my world’s future right now? Am I really a so-called Elderling?”

Amber gave her an appraising look. “I’m not sure, but this is not an appropriate conversation to have in the street. Come. Let’s return to our inn and have a cool bath. The heat is unbearable today.” They passed several places Skye would’ve explored more. Even Amber was intrigued by a woman selling flowers, but the heat and the idea of a cool bath drove them both back to the inn.

***

Amber must have been worried about her because she let Skye bathe first while she spoke to the owner about a meal. By the time she returned, Skye had bathed and the water had been changed by the servants.

Amber ensured the screen that shielded the little alcove in which the tub sat was fully blocking Skye’s view before she went behind it. She stripped, tossing her dress on top of the screen and entered the tub. Skye sat on the bed, draping her legs across it, using the headboard as support.

“So, tell me what you thought of Bingtown?”

“We have towns like it. The sort of place designed to rid a visitor from their money as fast as possible.”

“Yes, that’s one way to describe it. What else?”

“Why did some of the people have tattoos on their faces?”

“Ah, you have tattoos in your world?”

“Sure, I even have one on my back. Haven’t you noticed it?”

Amber didn’t speak for several heartbeats. “I try to give as much privacy as I expect in return. So, no, I haven’t.”

“Oh well, I’ll show it to you sometime. I don’t mind. It’s interesting. I got it recently. It was sort of spontaneous.”

Amber didn’t reply for a moment. “The tattooed are slaves or former slaves if they have earned an earring like mine, the silver net with the sapphire. They . . .”

“Wait, you were a slave? Why don’t you have a tattoo then, like the people we saw?”

“That’s more complicated than we have time for. But, if you are asking if I had to earn my earring to win my freedom, the answer is no. This earring was a gift.”

“From a slave?”

“No, from someone I love very much.”

“Oh.” But Amber didn’t offer anything more. She was much more open about explaining the world than she was about explaining herself. “I think I’m going to go back out while you finish your bath. There was a store around the corner. It looked like it might have some musical instruments. I won’t be long, I just want a quick peek.”

 _So it begins._ “Yes, just be careful. I asked for dinner to be delivered to our room, so don’t be too long.”

“Sure, I’ll just be a few minutes,” and she slipped out the door. She knew Amber was likely uncomfortable bathing while she was in the room and awake. She usually was dressed for the day long before Skye woke each morning, so this had to be preferable for her.

But, she didn’t really intend to go back to the store she’d mentioned to Amber. She’d decided to find the flower vendor and buy a few of the blooms Amber had been admiring. Just a little token for all she’d done for her. Not anything like trying to show Amber she might love her. And that she was actually standing right in front of her, unlike the stupid person who gave her the fucking earring. No, nothing like that at all.

***

Skye had been gone far too long, Amber decided. Just as she was ready to leave the room and start looking for her, she heard a familiar tread on the stairs. Amber felt the tension in her ease a little. “Did you find anything interesting?” she asked as Skye opened the door to their room.

“Sort of. I did buy something. Close your eyes! Let me surprise you.”

There were few things she’d like to do less with a Catalyst she didn’t fully trust. _Draw her to you. Don’t push her away._ “Ah, yes, of course. A surprise.”

Skye placed the black and white flower bouquet on the small table Amber sat at. “For you, Lady Amber. For all your help. I appreciate you. Um, it, I appreciate it, your help, that is.”

Amber opened her eyes and saw the flowers she’d been admiring earlier sitting by her hand. “For me? Flowers? From you?”

“Of course, for you, from me! Who else? I saw you looking earlier and wanted to get them for you. I haven’t overstepped, have I? Some secret rule you didn’t mention before?”

“No, no secret rules have been broken,” Amber stood, reaching for Skye’s hand and gently grasped it. “You’ve no idea what this means to me. That you noticed, that you wanted to please me, that you cared.” A tear ran down Amber’s cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on the side of Skye’s mouth, “Thank you,” she whispered as she drew back. “I’ve changed my mind. Let’s eat downstairs instead.”

A little dazed, all Skye could do was croak out, “Whatever you want.”

 _Whatever I want. Hmmm, be careful what you’re willing to give, Skye, because I might be willing to take it all and more,_ Amber mused as watched her Catalyst with new eyes.

***

The fucking boat was talking to her. She felt dizzy. “I don’t feel so well.”

Amber grabbed her before her head hit the deck. “Sorry, Winsome, and sorry too, Captain. I think it’s just too much heat. We’ve recently come from the Mountain Kingdom. I don’t think Skye is quite used to the difference in temperature.”

“Well, if she can’t handle the heat here, Jamaillia is like to kill her,” Winsome helpfully pointed out.

***

Other than the initial shock of the ship in fact being alive, the long voyage was actually pleasant. The liveship was able to control itself more than a regular ship, Amber had explained, so the sailing was much smoother than the first leg of their voyage. And she actually enjoyed talking with it, with him, with Winsome.

Winsome loved her music and she often found herself at the figurehead playing song after song for him. He especially seemed to enjoy songs about oceans, rivers and sailing. Yacht rock indeed. The crew and captain also appreciated the fact her music made Winsome so happy. Or maybe they just appreciated having someone else babysit him. He could be quite demanding. _More like an unruly teenager than a boat_ , Skye thought.

Skye also noticed Amber frequently in talks with the figurehead. She wasn’t sure what they talked about. When she asked, Amber simply stared at her as if she’d asked something rude. But, strangely, Amber often didn’t have her gloves on while she spoke with Winsome. She didn’t ask about that one. She shuddered to think of what Amber’s response would be if simply asking about what she spoke to the liveship about was rude.

“I wish I could dance. Your songs make me want to dance,” Winsome rumbled at her. Skye had been playing for him much of the evening.

“What do you mean you can’t dance? You dance with the waves, Winsome!”

“Silver-tongued minstrel! You know what I mean. I can’t take my partner in my arms and sweep them across the dance floor. Although your songs often seem like they would pair poorly with my vision.”

“Well, they’re not the sort of songs you waltz to, so I’m not surprised. That really isn’t how people where I’m from dance, at least that’s not how they dance any more.”

“How could they possibly dance then? Show me, minstrel!”

“I’m not the best dancer, but okay.”

Winsome watched Skye’s demonstration for a few minutes. He carefully cleared his throat, “Ahem, well, that’s . . . quite something. Show me a bit more, if you’d please.”

In their cabin, Amber felt Winsome call to her, asking to show her something interesting. Sighing, she answered his request. Crossing the main deck, she quickly reached the short flight of stairs that would take her to the upper deck where she could more readily converse with the figurehead.

At the top of the stairs Amber noticed someone was already with Winsome. Skye. And she was doing . . . well, the only thing Amber could compare it to was the mating dances of some birds. It was, as Amber felt herself blush, well, one of the most wondrous things she’d ever seen.

Amber paused in the shadows as she heard Winsome’s deep rumble, saying something she couldn’t quite understand to Skye and her shout of laughter in return. After a few more words between them, Skye turned to leave and Amber pushed further back into the shadows to ensure Skye wouldn’t notice her. After Skye was safely down the stairs, Amber exited the shadows and approached Winsome.

“You can’t hide from me, . . . Lady Amber. I know you saw. Wasn’t that so-called dancing wonderful. It was just like . . .”

“Sex. Or at least an offer of sex.”

“YES!” Winsome laughingly roared. “Exactly right! I asked to see what dancing was like in her homeland, not expecting to see that! That’s why I called you. But, now that you know, you should ask for a private demonstration. I know your . . . feelings for her. Every time you watch her, and you can’t hide from me the fact you constantly are watching her, I hear you practically shouting your interest. I cannot read her as easily as you since she lacks your magic, but you are both . . . different, not like most people. But, she watches you just as much as you watch her. As much as I enjoy both of your fumblings, just be upfront. You both are very clearly completely stupid when it comes to each other and what you each want from the other.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It never is . . . Lady Amber.”

***

Their room on the liveship was much bigger than their room on the first ship. So, there was less awkwardness about sharing a bed. The lack of vomit likely helped too. But Skye tried to make sure they didn’t have another awkward morning, waking up with their bodies entangled. Reminding herself to behave each night before she closed her eyes no matter how much she wanted to curl around Amber’s cool body and run her hands through her golden hair.

Skye was checking her guitar for any damage. She had extra strings in her pack, but she wasn’t sure what she’d do once she was out or, heaven forbid, her guitar were to break.

_Amber carves. Maybe I should ask her. Maybe she’d be willing to try her hand at making a guitar. I know I can make guitar strings with the right tools. I suppose I need to try it out when we finally settle somewhere. Maybe harp strings would work too? They do have harps here._

Everything appeared sound, so Skye thought she’d try to broach her proposal. To bolster her courage she started softly playing some classical guitar. Nothing was more soothing than classical Spanish guitar in Skye’s opinion. “How much longer until we reach Jamaillia?”

“Soon, less than a fortnight, I’d guess.”

“And what are our plans, I mean, your plans, there?”

Skye played through Amber’s silence. “Hmmmm, I like this very much. How is it so different?”

“Oh, this. This is classical Spanish guitar music, I’m glad you like it. I do too, but it’s not as popular as the songs you’ve heard me usually play. You can’t dance to it as easily, I guess. Where I’m from, it’s more for sitting quietly and listening to in a concert hall.”

“Dancing. Winsome told me about your dancing.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s a little inappropriate for your world,” Skye laughed. “Winsome was shocked I think. It wasn’t what he expected.”

“It wasn’t what I expected either.”

“Oh, you saw me.”

“Yes . . . As for Jamaillia, well, I think I will set up a shop and sell my carvings for a time. I’m still looking for someone and many people pass through Jamaillia City. I think it is as good a choice as any. My dreams just haven’t . . .” Amber trailed off. “As for you, do as you will. I’m just not sure where to place my pebble yet.”

 _Pebble???_ Skye wondered. _She’s being weird again._ Skye waited for her to continue, but she simply sat listening to Skye play.

“Could you teach me to play? It doesn’t look too hard and you said you were a teacher once. I know how to play other instruments. I was a sort of . . . entertainer in what seems like a past life.”

“Sure! It would be a little easier if we had another guitar. I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you think you could build one for me? It won’t sound exactly the same. Shape, size, materials, number of strings and type, construction, they all change the sound. But, do you think it would be possible?”

“I don’t see why not? Can I see it more closely?”

Skye nodded, lifted the strap over her head, and passed the guitar to Amber’s outstretched hands. “Beautiful,” Amber whispered as she examined the guitar.

“Yes, this is my nicest one. It’s why I had it with me that day. I didn’t trust my dad with it,” Skye paused, sighing in sadness. It was the first time in weeks she thought of her parents, her friends, her life and her loss gripped her.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Skye.”

“Thank you, Amber.” Skye sat in silence as Amber continued her examination of the guitar.

“Yes, I think I could make another one. Maybe not exactly the same. I’m not sure I’ve the right tools for it.”

“All I ask is you try. I may be able to help a bit. I know some of the construction methods. Now, for those lessons. Let’s start now.” Amber answered her back with a delighted grin. “Okay, set the guitar on your knee like you’ve seen me. Don’t lean it toward you so you can peek at the strings, keep it straight up and down. Now, your fingers are numbered one, two, three, four,” as Skye softly touched each of Amber’s fingers curling around the fretboard.

The lesson went on for some time. _It’s more complicated than I thought_ , Amber mused, only half paying attention. But she enjoyed the process and she especially enjoyed the time or two when Skye had reached around her to better demonstrate where Amber should place her fingers, cradling her in her strong arms. Skye had been helping the sailors where she could and Amber could tell her strength had increased immensely.

“Skye, I think that’s enough for tonight. Truly, this guitar playing is much more than I thought it was. My head whirls! Oh, and I’ve been meaning to tell you. I’ve been quite cold at night. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind sleeping a little closer. You know how hard the cold is on me.”

And so she did.

***

A few days out from Jamaillia City, the liveship was caught in a small squall. Unfortunately, Skye had just been climbing down from the rigging as it hit. Winsome had warned them, but Skye was still much slower than the experienced sailors even though she didn’t climb as high. They were always teasing her, trying to get her to climb to the crow’s nest, but Skye could only get about half way before chickening out.

She stumbled to their cabin, soaked to the skin by the squall, and made her way in, covering the floor with the rainwater dripping off of her. “Mind the puddles,” Amber exclaimed as she tossed Skye a towel. “I knew you’d be soaked by the time you made it to the room.”

“Sorry, but I don’t think the towel’s going to cut it. I’m going to have to change. At least my shirt anyway.” Amber briefly looked up from the scrolls she’d been studying, but turned back to them at Skye’s words.

 _Okay, I guess that’s permission? Who knows with her sometimes._ Skye wasn’t sure what to make of Amber since that first guitar lesson. She knew that Amber spent her nights cradled in Skye’s arms. She was always gone before Skye awoke, but in those brief moments of wakefulness in the middle of the night, Skye invariably found her there, in her arms. But during the day she was formal, polite, but with a formality one usually didn’t have with the person they cuddled with every night.

Skye reached for another shirt from the handful Amber had gotten for her and grabbed the one Amber called buck blue. As she was reaching, she pulled off the soaked one, careful to turn her back to Amber, not wanting to offend.

She heard a sharp gasp and turned her head over her shoulder to look at the source of the sound. Amber stood halfway between her former seat and Skye, hand pressed to her mouth and her golden eyes wild with something. Was it fear? Or was it a desperate sort of hope?

“Your back . . . I’ve never seen . . . may I touch . . .,” Amber breathed as her fingers stopped millimeters from Skye’s skill. Skye noticed she’d pulled one glove off as she’d approached.

“Oh yeah, sure, you can touch it. I forgot I said I’d show you my tattoo.”

“They are? . . . What exactly?” Amber asked as her cool fingers traced the tattoo on Skye’s back.

“Dragons, they’re dragons. Nice aren’t they?” With a swallow, Amber nodded in agreement. “I had a well-known artist in the city do them. God, it was expensive and it took several sessions, but it’s worth it even if I complain that my friends ‘made’ me get it. The dragons start at my left hip,” Skye took Amber’s gloved hand that was resting on Skye’s ribs and placed it on the waistband of her trousers, “and they end at my opposite shoulder.”

Amber hooked one gloved finger into Skye’s trousers, pulling her a little closer. She ran her other ungloved hand along the flight of dragons, using her thumb to trace parts of each one. “I’ve never seen the like,” she said so softly Skye could barely make out her words. She stood still letting Amber take her time. And she swore right before Amber moved away, it was not her hands touching the dragon on her shoulder, but rather her lips. Amber returned to her seat as Skye pulled on her shirt. “Do they mean something to you? Is there a reason why you have them?”

“I guess they mean change. I got them in a time of change for me. I’m not sure yet if that change was good or bad, but it was a change, and I’m no longer in my old rut.”

“Change,” Amber echoed, “Very good.”


	4. Jamaillia City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamaillia City, yeah!

Jamaillia City was the closest thing to the cities Skye was used to so far. Much larger than Bingtown, it was actually big enough for Skye to get lost in, which, of course, she’d done several times much to Amber’s dismay.

While Amber had quickly set up shop and was doing a brisk business in wooden jewelry, small items like wooden flatware and, most surprisingly to Skye, wooden beads, Skye had yet to find her niche. It frustrated her to no end.

She could read and write the funny ‘ye olde English’ common tongue they all seemed to use here, although she often forgot to add the extra ‘e’ here and there. So, she occasionally was able to pick up a few coins at the docks from sailors needing a letter read or written, but Amber didn’t seem too pleased with that. Plus, writing with a real quill was a pain in the ass. And the one evening she pulled a pen out of her old pack, Amber almost lost her mind, practically shouting that she shouldn’t use that outside their living quarters above Amber’s shop. Although Skye did notice Amber seemed to love using it herself.

The small shop was pleasant with two small bedrooms and a larger common room and kitchen on the second story. Although they had their own rooms, Skye was fairly certain Amber still spent part of the night in Skye’s bed. But only fairly certain since the only evidence was an occasional long golden hair in her sheets. It was the most she could expect given Amber’s strange lack of scent and the fact Amber always seemed to sleep in her own room on those days she’d worn perfume. They seemed to have come to an unspoken understanding about Amber’s sleeping habits.

Skye had tried her hand at playing at the surrounding pubs and inns that many of the sailors visited, but she hadn’t been welcomed. The ones she’d tried either had their own entertainment, who hadn’t appreciated Skye horning in on their work, or they had customers too focused on getting drunk and wanting to listen to old familiar songs from their homelands, not her repertoire of songs.

“I’m going to go exploring. Maybe find someplace to busk.”

“Busk?”

“Play for coins.”

“Ah,” Amber paused a few moments. “Have you thought about exploring more on the south side of the city? You might find more success there, away from the docks.”

“South? You mean more into Jamaillia City proper? I don’t know, Amber. The locals are kind of, well, snobs. No offense.”

“Why would I be offended? I’m not Jamaillian.” Amber looked at her with a small smile. “Although you are right in your estimation of the typical Jamaillian. They can be a little pompous.”

“What? But your accent, you sound just like them. I just thought that you must be from here.”

“I thought you were too clever to assume things about me, Skye. I am just as much a foreigner to Jamaillia as you are. Simply because I choose to sound like them doesn’t mean I am one. Now, others here might assume I am and so treat me with less arrogance, but that is their mistake. You should be more careful not to make such mistakes lest you be seen as possessing too much hubris too.”

“Hmmm. South, huh. Well, I guess south it is.” Skye replied ignoring Amber’s chastising.

 _Oh pebble, this is a small task. I hope you are up to it._ Amber wished as she gave Skye a small wave as she headed out the door.

***

Although she hated to admit it, Amber was right. _How was that woman always right?_ South was a better choice. Skye had quickly collected enough coins to pay for lunch and more than a few drinks with it. She’d even tried an expensive apricot brandy. It was a little sweet for her taste. _Maybe Amber would like it_ , Skye thought.

Afterwards she settled down across from what seemed to be a busy business, people coming and going at a good clip. It was a productive choice. The coins flowed and people even stood to listen for a while. Skye noticed a tall, finely dressed woman join the crowd, but soon it was just her and the tall woman. She appeared to have a bodyguard with her.

“What are you doing, stranger?”

“Just playing, Lady . . . ?”

“You may call me Lady Orchid, but I’m not really a lady. It will be our little secret. Now, why do you play in front of my business, delaying my customers from entering? Do you think your entertainment is finer than mine?” Her bodyguard fingered his wicked looking knife as the woman spoke.

“Nooo, no, of course not,” Skye stuttered, concerned about whose doorstep she’d managed to land on. “It just seemed busy, much busier than any other business, and I couldn’t hear any music, so I thought it’d be okay.”

“Of course you heard nothing. Some of my customers demand privacy, but more important I value my business enough not to give away free samples. Something you should learn, no matter how exotic your offerings.” Skye looked at the woman, not quite certain what to say. “Come now, this is when you ask how much will I pay you to play in my business.”

“Okay, how much . . .”

“Foolish woman, nothing yet. You must prove your worth to me. But, your tips will be much better inside, that I promise. If not, you are free to leave and return to this,” she gestured with a sneer, “or to one of my much lesser competitors.”

“Alright, I accept. But, since I am new to the city, what is your business?”

“Why I own The Sword and Sheath, Jamaillia City’s finest brothel by far. Purveyors of anything you’d like to taste, to experience. To do or to have done to you. And keep in mind, no sampling the wares for free. You pay like everyone else, no matter what they tell you, pretty one. Although I do wonder what else you can do with those nimble fingers of yours?” Amber slowly swallowed. The woman, Lady Orchid, turned to go back inside, “You will be here tomorrow evening and we’ll see if you return the next. What is your name that I might let the guards know to expect?”

“Skye. I go by Skye.”

“Until tomorrow, 'I go by Skye.'” And she swept away, bodyguard in tow, back to her brothel.

***

“I think I’ll pick up a few things on the way home, uh, back to the shop.” Skye murmured under her breath. “Maybe some of that brandy. I’m sure Amber will like it. Flowers of course. And something to eat, so we don’t have to cook.”

The food and brandy were easy, but the flowers were harder. After asking a few friendly store owners, she finally was finally able to find a flower shop. There she picked a fragrant bouquet of red and blue flowers. For some reason they spoke to her. Pleased with her purchases, she headed home, back to Amber.

“Amber, are you here?” Skye called up the stairs. She was late enough that the shop downstairs was already closed.

“Yes, upstairs.”

Skye bounded up the stairs, grin on her face, packages practically spilling out of her arms, “I have something for you. Stop what you’re doing.”

Amber waited at the top of the stairs, “What’s all this? You must have had a successful day!” _Oh pebble, you did well._ Amber thought in relief.

“Yeah, I did! First, these are for you.” She handed Amber the motley bouquet. “I also picked up something to eat and a little digestif for after.” She showed Amber the bottle of apricot brandy.

“Oh, Skye, this is too much. That brandy is expensive. I’ve never even tried it because it was so costly. But, the flowers are beautiful. Thank you so much.” Amber gave Skye’s arm a brief squeeze.

“Well, I did do very well today, so don’t worry about the cost. Plus, I think I have a more permanent job starting tomorrow.”

“Let’s eat while you tell me all about it.” Amber turned to place the flowers in a mug on the lone table in the common room.

Sitting down to their meal, Skye explained her day as they ate. “Well, I went south, like you suggested. It was much better. I ended up in front of this large business. I didn’t really know what it was then, but it was so busy. I made a lot, maybe too much.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, the owner came out with a guard. I thought to chase me away at first, but she ended up offering me a job. I’m supposed to come back tomorrow evening to play. If I do well, she’ll keep me on.”

“And what is this business exactly?”

“Ummm, a . . . a brothel.” Skye was a little nervous that Amber wouldn’t be pleased with the business of her new employer. “The Sword and Sheath. The name’s a little on-the-nose, I think.”

“Lady Orchid . . .” Amber looked thoughtfully at Skye. “I can’t say I’m surprised. It’s the sort of business I thought would be most interested in your services. The brothels in Jamaillia City pride themselves in their unique offerings. And your music is certainly one of a kind. Be careful there, Skye. I know you see yourself as a sophisticate compared to others in my world, but don’t underestimate them. Nonetheless, Lady Orchid is fair, and she doesn’t traffic in slaves. She believes that they are less willing to do their . . . work and she prides herself on her willing workers, so her refusal to use them is not from any weakness on her part. Or at least that is what she claims.” Amber had leaned back in her chair and seemed to be carefully contemplating Skye. With a little shake of her head, she changed the mood. “Come, let’s try that brandy.”

The brandy was still too sweet for Skye’s taste. “How can you say it’s too sweet? Uncivilized oaf!” Amber teased her. She continued to explain in more detail than Skye thought possible all the tasting notes she ought to have been able to identify. Skye listened with half an ear as she worried about tomorrow. _I need to impress! What would be the best choices? Well, it’s a brothel, so probably songs about sex. That should be easy._

“Well, I really bought it for you, so you should enjoy it, not me.”

“So I will. It shall now be my drink of choice when I have the coin. You are uncivilized for certain!” Amber drank more than Skye had ever seen her do before. She wasn’t by any means a teetotaler, but generally Amber was careful about how much she drank or at least it had seemed that way to Skye. When the bottle was near empty, Skye finally decided to say something, but before she spoke, Amber started to discuss more than trivialities. “Have I ever told you about my parents?”

“No.” Skye wondered where this was heading.

“I had two fathers and one mother . . .”

“Oh yeah?” Skye excitedly interrupted. “I have some friends like that. It always sounded like it made for an interesting family life, given all their stories. But I think it would be hard to find two people you love and have them at least tolerate each other, let alone love each other, enough to raise children together. Finding one person to love and love you back is hard enough, let alone two. I can see how it would be wonderful though, to love that much and be loved back the same in return. To give your whole heart to two people and have both them give theirs back to you in return. No limits.” Skye looked up, seeking out Amber. She had been utterly silent as Skye spoke. It even seemed like Amber was holding her breath while she listened.

“I think I should retire now. It’s been a long day.” Amber announced, pushing back from the table. Skye stood to allow her an easier passage to her room. As she passed, Amber stumbled. Skye grabbed her shoulders.

“Hey, are you okay? You never stumble. How drunk are you?” Worried, Skye lifted Amber’s chin a bit from where it rested, head hanging, so she could look into her eyes. Keeping one hand firmly on Amber’s shoulder, she slid the other from Amber’s chin to the back of her neck. _Her neck’s unusually warm_ , Skye thought.

“I . . .,” Amber slowly licked her bottom lip, looking first at Skye’s eyes and then her mouth. It was too much. Skye gave in. She slowly placed her lips on Amber’s. For less than a breath, Amber didn’t react, but then she turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss, running her gloved hands down Skye’s sides until she reached her waist. Their tongues entwined, Amber’s mouth tasting of ginger and vanilla. And then Amber pulled back, ending their kiss.

“I don’t . . .”

“Oh fuck me, you’re drunk. I shouldn’t, I mean I never, I mean I wouldn’t ever without your permission. And you’re too drunk to give it. Oh my love, my beloved, I’m so sorry!” Skye felt sick. She knew better than this. _How can she ever forgive me?_

Amber stood as still as if she were a rabbit trying to avoid a clever hunting cat’s eye. With a voice filled with wonder, she asked,“Beloved?” _Did I mishear? Did she call me my name?_

Yes? I’m so sorry.” Skye practically sobbed with worry.

Amber sucked in a sharp gasp. _And I named her Beloved too and she accepted it!_ “Shhhh,” Amber lightly placed two gloved fingers on Skye’s lips to silence her. “I didn’t mean I don’t want to.” She gently kissed Skye again, her eyes filled with a softness Skye hadn’t seen before. “I meant I don’t feel well, and it’s not from the brandy. I am occasionally ill. You might remember my being ill when I was caring for you in the Stone Garden. The illness . . . I change in the way of my kind and it seems that time is upon me. It’s not serious, but it is the first time you’ve fully experienced it and I didn’t want to frighten you. Please, help me to my room. I’ll be ill for a few days, but don’t worry. I’ll be up and about soon enough and we can discuss this more then. There are things we need to speak about before . . .” She staggered against Skye, collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the Fool would spend money on clothes before brandy!


	5. Quarrels & Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course there's a huge fight and then love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per cannon, I use he/him pronouns for Beloved.

They didn’t speak, but not for a lack of trying. Lady Orchid loved her new minstrel and required Skye to play every night. When she was able to return to Amber’s store it was always near sunrise and it was all she could do to collapse into bed. Only to be woken a few hours later by one of Lady Orchid’s runners with news of a special client who just had to have Skye play.

Or when she was ordered by Lady Orchid to stop looking like a foreign farmer, a description that seemed to amuse Amber for some reason, although she was very angry she wasn't invited along. Skye was dragged around town for days by the other entertainers to Jamaillian tailors, who all seemed to specialize in buttons in Skye’s mind, for the unisex suits that were currently popular among the younger lords and ladies of Jamaillia. They even cut her hair in a short style that was more like what she had before this world. Skye thought Amber was going to cry when she saw the haircut. She always remembered to bring flowers home for Amber in spite of her busy schedule, but it didn’t make up for her absences.

Skye replayed that kiss and the odd conversation over and over again in her mind. Amber had been sick a few days and rose looking in Skye’s eyes slightly more golden. But, it was the rest of the conversation and Amber’s reaction to the endearment ‘beloved’ that stuck in her mind. It seemed to mean something special to Amber, but why? Another secret rule or something more personal? Maybe even her real name? Skye was determined to know eventually.

Skye could tell the whole situation with her playing at the brothel frustrated Amber, as she grew more and more cross on the occasions Skye was able to spend a few hours with her. The fact Skye was usually half asleep when she was there didn’t help matters. But, the day Skye relayed Lady Orchid’s most recent request, the situation boiled over.

***

“So, what news from Lady Orchid’s do you have? Report, young Skye!” It seemed like Amber was imitating someone, but, if so, Skye wasn’t sure who it was.

“Well, we’ve had a number of Bingtown Traders in recently. By Sa, one was such a creepy ass. Kyle, Kyle Haven was his name.”

“Haven? That’s not a Trader name. Are you sure he was a Bingtown Trader?”

“Yeah, I’m certain. He was as creepy as any Kyle I’ve ever met.”

“And you’ve met many?”

“Actually, yes, it’s a pretty common name where I’m from.” It’d been a long time since she’d thought about her old life. She felt a little guilty. She was enjoying this life more than her own real life. Or was this really her real life now?

“Strange.”

“Yeah he was. His wife had just had a baby and he was, well, you know . . . I’m not sure why he stood out, but he did.”

“What else? Wait, before I forget, I have something for you. I meant to give it to you earlier, but you are so seldom around.” Amber went into her room and returned with one of the most beautiful guitars Skye had ever seen.

“Amber . . .,” she breathed, “My god, it’s gorgeous.” She played a few notes and the sound matched its beauty. “Where did you get the strings?”

“I had them made. They are not too different from harp strings.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you?”

“Yes, of course, thank you. But that seems too little for such a glorious gift.” Amber raised one brow, a little smile on her face, and opened her mouth to suggest . . .

Skye interrupted, “Oh yeah, Amber, I too forgot to tell you something, I won’t be home for six or seven days starting tonight.” Amber’s mouth snapped shut and her lips fixed into a thin line.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, they’re having some big event and want me to stay there so I can play on command more easily. They don’t like waiting.”

“Play on command? Are you sure that’s all you do for them? Play guitar?” Amber practically hissed the accusation at her.

“What do you . . . Don’t be such a bitch Amber. You know I’d never.”

“I know no such thing.”

“Then you’ve learned nothing about me over all these months since you found me. I am leaving. I’ll return in a few days.” And she strode out the door, head held high, leaving the guitar behind.

“Wait.” Amber whispered. But, it was too late, Skye was already out the door.

***

It was day four, or maybe five, of what Skye had come to think of as ‘The Multiday Bacchanal,’ when she had time to think. She laid in the back, attempting to sleep, when the voices of the runners interrupted her.

“That man is asking about Skye again. What should I tell him?”

“What did he actually ask for this time? Once he asked when she’d perform, but the second time I thought he asked if she was available for more. I told him to fuck off regarding the second. Skye’s an artist. I told him to seek those things from among the women and men available just for that.”

“He wanted to know when she’d perform again.”

“Boys, come here!” Skye was a little unnerved and wanted to get to the bottom of her potential stalker. “What’s going on? And for how long?”

“You’ve an admirer asking for you is all. How long? A few weeks, but I think it’s okay. He pays well, always gives us tips for you too, but he only listens to you. He doesn't partake of the other wares.”

“That isn’t necessarily a good thing, boys. Tell me what he looks like, so I can keep an eye out?“

“Well, ma’am, he’s golden. Long curly golden hair, golden skin, golden eyes, and he dresses very richly. Handsome young fellow. He’s clearly a Jamaillian lordling of some kind. He doesn’t give us a name. So, us boys have taken to calling him the Golden Lord.”

“Hmmm, thank you for telling me. Tell him I’ll be on soon for a handful of songs, but then I won’t be on again until tomorrow. I have to rest. But, I want you two to follow him. I want to know where he goes afterwards. I want to see for myself.” _Amber’s twin? Or just someone of her race. Either way, it sounds potentially troublesome._

“I know where he goes, Skye! I’ve seen him.” One of the boys shouted at her, pleased to be of help.

‘Well, out with it! Then tonight after I play, I want you to hold him up a bit so I can get to his building before he does.”

***

Skye watched carefully as she played her short set looking for the Golden Lord. _There! By the doorway!_ His back was to her. He held a glass of liquor in one gloved hand while the other grasped the doorway’s trim. He took a few steps, but was still facing away from her. _That walk. That stance. So familiar._ _It can’t be._ _Does he have on her earring? I can’t quite tell!_ He paced back to the doorway, leaning against it this time, chatting with two of the sex workers, a man and woman, politely waving away their offers. Both seemed a little disappointed as they moved away.

 _Okay, fuck it, I’m testing this. What the fuck is going on?_ Skye began to play a song she’d only played once in this world, the first song she played for Amber. At the first notes the Golden Lord flinched as if he’d been struck. He hung his head and grabbed the doorway’s trim so hard his knuckles were likely white inside his gloves. But, he never looked at Skye, even though she stared holes in his back.

After she finished she quickly placed her guitar in its case and locked it away. The boys were doing all they could to delay the Golden Lord from leaving, but she’d need to hurry to beat him. She grabbed the shoulder bag she’d stashed at work, cut through an employee entrance and jogged as quickly as she could to the building the boys had described. Panting, she stood in the shadows, blocked from view by the shrubbery, and saw him rounding the corner. He was faster than she thought he might be, but she’d managed to beat him. He stood at the door, unlocking it.

“Amber!” Skye shouted. The figure paused so briefly, had she not been looking she would’ve missed it.

“Sorry, I think you have the wrong building,” an incredibly masculine voice, especially compared to Amber’s, floated back to her. He stepped through the doorway.

“Beloved!” Skye screamed as she ran to the door. Beloved awkwardly whirled around, mouth open, seemingly in shock, as she reached him.

“Beloved,” he whispered in return as his arms enveloped her, his lips raining down kisses on her face. He kicked the door shut behind them, shutting the rest of the world out.

***

“How did you know?” Beloved breathed into Skye’s mouth with different voice than the one that had answered her first. Less masculine than the Golden Lord’s, but less feminine than Amber’s too. If she didn’t know better, Skye would’ve guessed they belonged to completely different bodies.

“Shhhh, we can talk after.” Skye slowly walked Beloved backwards toward the large bed she’d spied in the next room as she worked on getting his jacket off. _Damn all those buttons! Seriously, fuck fashions from Jamaillia!_

“Yes, Beloved, but I’ve been wanting to talk for awhile.” He gave her a significant look. “I’m not sure what you expect, especially now,” he blushed.

“Why, by Sa, would you think I care?” Skye ran her hand down Beloved’s chest, his breath hitching with her touch, curling her fingertips briefly under the waistband of his trousers, before she slid her hand down further to cup his groin.

Panting, Beloved groaned in response, grabbing her hand to press it harder against him. “You’d care because you prefer women. I’m . . . something else.”

“What? Beloved, I was married to a man! I didn’t tell you that?”

A smile curled on his lips, “No, you left that out.”

I don’t have a preference. I like, well, potentially anyone. I’m focused on people, not parts.”

“Plumbing.”

“What’s that?”

“You are not concerned with my plumbing.”

“Fuck no. I don’t care what’s between your legs. I want you, all of you. Every. Single. Piece.” She bit his neck gently. “Now help me get this jacket off you. Damn all these buttons.”

They stumbled into the bedroom where the buttons were ultimately defeated. Along with their boots. Skye slowly peeled the silk shirt off of Beloved, pushing him to a seat on the bed. She carefully straddled him, one knee between his legs tight against his crotch, the other outside his thigh. She cupped his face in her hands and breathed in his ear, “I love you, Beloved.”

“And I love you too, Beloved.” He whispered back.

Skye slowly ran her tongue around the shell of his ear where his silver earring hung, moving along his chin, down his neck and finally back up to his lips. She traced his arms up to his shoulders with her hands, burying them in his long, loose golden hair, gently guiding his head back for better access to the parts she desired. Beloved’s arms wrapped around her, as he closed his eyes, concentrating on every touch, every lick, every bite, every kiss.

“Please,” he whispered and she gave him what he pleaded for. She kissed him hard, tasting the ginger and vanilla that seemed his essence, and their tongues danced with all the abandon their bodies felt. They kissed until they both broke apart, gasping for breath. “Your shirt, help me with the buttons?” Skye knew how flustered Beloved must be if his nimble fingers couldn’t manage the buttons on his own.

“Here, let me.” And she tore at the cuffs, buttons bouncing across the floor, and then pulled the shirt over her head. “You’ll buy me a new one,” she smiled.

“Yes,” he laughed as he buried his face between her breasts. He pulled back slightly, cupping the sides of her breasts with his hands. He gently caressed her nipples with his thumbs before taking them each, one at a time, in his mouth. His teeth and tongue teased each one, biting and sucking each of them into hardness. Ever thoughtful, he teased the one not being worshiped by his mouth with his long, slender fingers. Skye groaned her pleasure, pulling hard on Beloved’s hair as she did, much to his delight.

“May I?” He asked, his eyes darkened with desire and his hands poised at the waist of her trousers.

“By Sa, yes, but yours too. . .” Skye reached toward Beloved’s groin.

“No, not yet. I want . . .to please you.” Beloved begged as he gently lifted Skye and placed her on her back. He then slowly unbuttoned her trousers as Skye lifted her hips to allow him to strip them off easily.

Once off, he kissed and licked his way from her lips to her groin. There he waited, kneeling at the foot of the bed, his breath hot against her, a sharp contrast to his cool body. Skye panted out a request, “Can you take off your gloves before . . .?”

“I wondered when you’d ask, Beloved. Of course, anything for you tonight.” He tugged off the supple leather gloves with his teeth, dropping them at the foot of the bed. He stroked her legs from her ankles to the juncture of her thighs, coaxing a low moan out of Skye. He replied with a soft laugh. He grabbed her legs pulling her to the edge of the bed. He placed one leg over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her thigh, holding her tight against him. He then bent his head and stroked her with his tongue over and over. Occasionally sliding it deeply into her while he rubbed her clit with his free thumb. Other times he laughingly teased her clit with his tongue, prompting Skye to reach for him and pull him closer.

“Please, Beloved, I want . . .I want . . .”

“Yes?”

“Oh fuck me, I want . . .”

Beloved interrupted her request, “With pleasure!” And with that he slid two fingers, then three, deeply inside her. “Oh fuck, you are so wet, so warm.” The only reply from Skye was a low moan as her hips rose to meet every stroke of his hand. He met her every time, faster and faster, until . . .

“Beloved!” Skye shouted as she bucked hard against his hand. His cheek, pressed as it was against her thigh, felt the quivering shivers of her orgasm, along with his fingers deep inside her.

He slid his slick fingers out of her and, after one final slow lick of her overheated flesh, he collapsed on the bed, lying beside Skye’s panting form. She rolled toward him, placing her leg between his thighs, tight against his groin. He held back, not sure if she’d care to kiss him. She grabbed his head and kissed him hard, tasting herself in his mouth along with his ginger and vanilla. “Do you want . . .now?” She asked as she grasped his waistband.

“Yes, so much, but . . .”

“Shhhh,” Skye soothed him, “I know what to do if you trust me. Do you trust me, Beloved?”

“With all my heart.”

Nodding, Skye unbuttoned his trousers, freeing the golden curls there, and slid them down to his thighs and then off. “Now, lay down on your stomach.” Beloved replied with a worried little mumble as he positioned himself. “I’m never going to hurt you. And if you want to stop or pause, just let me know.” With grateful eyes, Beloved gave her a little nod. “I have something from my world we’re going to try, okay.”

“From your world?” Beloved gave a little swallow, clearly nervous again.

“Beloved, I was going to stay in a cabin in the woods alone for months before you found me. I had, well, things to masturbate with in my pack. Okay?” He nodded again, less nervous than before.

Skye adjusted something on the side of the bed. What it was, Beloved wasn’t quite sure. To ease his nervousness, she lay beside him on her side, with her leg flung over his tight ass. She ran her hand over his back which was covered with a tattoo of dragons and sea serpents that put hers to shame. She filed that away for later discussion. She gently stroked his back, his shoulders, his neck and finally buried her hand in his golden hair. She wasn’t sure who enjoyed that more.

When his tension started to dissipate, she began to repeat much of what she’d done with her hands with her tongue. In return she was rewarded with his little gasps and moans. She slid her hands over his ass, tongue following. She spread his cheeks and ran her tongue around the sensitive rosebud there. She was rewarded with a deep moan and his thrusting his ass toward her for more. “Greedy little bottom,” she laughed, giving his ass a light smack. But give him more she did. Just as he had worshipped her with his tongue and fingers, so did she.

Oh, Beloved, I want . . .”

“More? Of course you do. Help me, get up on your hands and knees. Don’t be afraid, you’ll feel something different.” With that Skye grabbed the powerful little battery powered bullet vibrator she’d packed for her stay at the cabin. She reached around to cup the overheated flesh at Beloved’s groin and stroked him to completion with this new sensation.

Beloved howled his pleasure as he finished, collapsing with Skye trapped half under him and half beside him. His Skill-covered fingers, which had been wrapped tightly around her wrist as he orgasmed, left three silver fingerprints there. But, adrift in his pleasure, he did not yet notice the marks nor the invisible gossamer Skill-link that now connected the two of them. He quickly seized her, pulling her close, sealing his love with a long kiss, just as she had kissed him after he carried her to completion.

***

They lay together fingers and legs entwined, laughing their delight in their mutual pleasure.

How did you know, Beloved?”

How did I know what?”

“How did you know I’m Amber and the lordling, but also Beloved?”

“You mean Lord Golden?”

“What?” He propped himself up on his elbow, intense interest shining in his eyes.

“The boys called you the Golden Lord, but Lord Golden is an actual name, not a description. So, it’s what I’m calling him, that is, you, now since he, I mean, you are obviously going to be my patron.”

‘“Lord Golden . . .,” Beloved mused. “Patron . . . what?” He held up a hand, “You’ll not distract me. How?” He ordered, kissing her stomach.

“Well, how many golden people can there be in one city? There’s more!” She held up a finger to stave off his further objection. “I just knew.” He gave her a frustrated look. “Beloved,” Skye laughed, “I’ve basically been studying you, Amber, constantly for months as we lived side-by-side. You may be a great actor, but you can’t hide from my heart. Plus, in my world all I did was watch great actors disappear into their roles. So, my turn for a question, you’re Amber, Beloved, and Lord Golden. They are you and you are them?”

He nodded. “You’re not upset? That I’m more than simply a woman, more than simply a man?”

“Why would I be? In my world we understand such things or at least some of us do. Some of us even welcome that freedom. Plus, we’re all different people at different times. I am too. I’m a different person with my parents, than I am with an acquaintance, than I am with you now.”

“I’d hope so,” he giggled, kissing her neck behind her ear.

“It’s just a little more, well, dramatic in your case. So surprising!” Skye rolled her eyes, softening her teasing with a kiss. Beloved smiled back in return. “So, three? But, is that all? Is there anyone else?” She sat up, intently looking in his eyes.

“I’d be a fool to deny it. Many have called me foolish, so I’m sure you eventually will too,” Beloved laughing replied.

“Wait, wait.” Skye looked down at Beloved from where he lay on the bed, hands beneath his head, giving her a smug look. “In addition to being super vague, you’re basically saying some people call you Fool.” He smiled up at her. “That is about the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard and it’s super rude. Fool?”

“Yes, Beloved?” The Fool answered, batting his eyes at her.

“We’ll have to talk more about this later.” Skye replied, rolling her eyes at the wagging tongue he showed her.

“As you wish. Now it’s my turn. How did you know my name was Beloved?” His face betraying that his interest in this question was even more intense.

She lay back down, rolling more closely to him, tracing patterns on his back as they held each other. “Well, after our first kiss, you reacted so intensely when I called you Beloved. That was what made me wonder, your reaction. But, if you hadn’t . . . I’m not sure. I guess, I just felt in my heart that was your name once I said it. Now, I have one more question for you.”

He kissed her throat and waited to see what one of his many secrets she’d ask for. “It means something for you when you call me Beloved, right?” He nodded and opened his mouth to answer. “Wait, I want to guess. It’s a claim that I am as precious to you as your own life, right? So much so you’d call me by your own name, your true name, the name your parents gave you, to tell me how much I mean to you?

“How did you . . .” Beloved stared at her, a little amazed by her insight.

“Well, you said before I’m clever.” Skye laughed. “But, that means I shouldn’t call you Beloved, I should call you my name, right?”

“If you wish,” Beloved looked shyly at her. “You’d call me Skye? I’m that dear to you?” Hope shone in his eyes.

“Noooo, don’t get angry,” Skye quickly reacted to the stormy look Beloved gave her as he attempted to push away. “Get back here and I’ll explain.” She held her arms open to him.

“You don’t love me as I do you?” Thunder rang in Beloved’s voice.

“Come here, silly. Skye isn’t my name, well, not my true name.”

“Wait! What? You said . . .” The thunder dissipated into confusion and he curled back against her body.

“You asked me when I first arrived,” Skye stressed, “What do people call you? And I said ‘people call me Skye,’ but it’s not the name my parents gave me. It’s my married name, my last name from my ex-husband, that I never changed because I used it professionally for years. It’s . . ., well, it’s the name I use for a role I play.” Beloved nodded his head thoughtfully. “My friends do call me Skye as a kind of nickname, but it’s not what I see as my given name. If you’d like, I can call you my whole name, but my true name is . . .” And she whispered a name in Beloved’s ear.

“Truly? You are not playing a terrible trick?” Beloved pulled back to look at her carefully as she answered, the beginnings of a smile curving his lips.

“No, I swear it on my heart, the heart I’ve given to you. Guard it closely from harm forever and ever.”

“Oh, Beloved, I love you. You have the whole of my heart and I will guard your heart as long as I have the breath to do so.”

“I love you too, Amber, my Amber Skye.” She echoed him. “Now, what should we do for the rest of the night?” She looked at her Amber with a slow grin.

“I have a few ideas.” He whispered as he drew his Beloved close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this. Perhaps I will one day write their continuing adventures, but this seemed like a nice stopping point. At least Beloved has a bit of happiness with someone who is not obsessed about his gender (I see you over there, FitzChivalry Farseer, and I'm giving you some serious side-eye).


End file.
